


Day 222 - Family Ties

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [222]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Mycroft), Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The thing with the kidnapping really started to get out of hand, John thought as he exited the black vehicle for the third time this month.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 222 - Family Ties

The thing with the kidnapping really started to get out of hand, John thought as he exited the black vehicle for the third time this month. Why did the man never simply use a fucking phone?

He took two steps a time, already working on the rant he was going to start as soon as he saw Sherlock, shoved open the flat’s door and almost ran into Lestrade, who looked slightly alarmed at John’s manner of entry.

“Greg. Hello.”

“John.”

“I... where’s Sherlock?”

“No idea. I’ve been waiting for almost twenty minutes. Mrs Hudson let me in. You all right?”

“No. I’ve been kidnapped...”

“What?”

“...by the lunatic who is Sherlock’s brother. Again.”

“Oh. Mycroft.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone getting close to Sherlock could avoid getting to know him. Except maybe Mrs Hudson. I can’t image him kidnapping her.”

“Ha, no. So, you too?”

“Yeah, years ago. Only once though, then I got invited to his office.”

“Does that make me special?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I feel all warm and fuzzy...”

Lestrade snorted and patted John’s arm.

“I don’t want to justify what he’s doing, but maybe it helps you to remember that he truly has Sherlock’s best interest in mind.”

“Well, at least he sends a nice car. And he rarely beats around the bush...”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'royalty'. *giggles*


End file.
